Although various devices for the protection of the female groin region have been provided in the prior art, such prior art devices known to us have been directed to either the needs of artists, models, dancers and the like, who are looking for a shield for female genitalia during performances, or to medical devices, such as may be used by patients undergoing some type of medical procedure. However, available versions of protective shields of which we are aware are not configured for use in an easily placed, strapless manner adaptable for use by sun bathers, nor have they been provided in inexpensive materials that are easily and inexpensively replaceable, i.e., having a disposable configuration. Depending on the situation, the needs of sunbathers, or users of indoor tanning beds, or of actors in adult films, for example and not by way of limitation, have not been adequately addressed by prior art devices of which we are aware. Thus, there remains a significant and as yet unmet need for a simple, anatomically compatible disposable shield which can be easily and quickly installed for use in the protection of female genitalia, especially with respect to protection against ultraviolet exposures, so as to provide protection against sunburn of sensitive body parts.